Manual
by seddie love239
Summary: Quiere ser usted portador de un muñeco de Icarly? Si, usted quiere tener uno en sus mano? Pues esta de suerte tenemos la mas grande cantidad de surtido!Pasa y ve..
1. Freddie Benson

**Hey! De verdad no se que me pasa! no termino historias y subo otras... esto es malo! pero no se preocupen solo constara de 4 capitulos! Pero si no les gusta ni hablar! **

**oh! esta idea no es mia ya la hicieron como otras muchas personas, aunque si fue idea mia hacer una de Icarly.**

_SI usted esta leyendo este papelito, significa que acaba de adquirir a un modelo Freddie Benson de nuestra larga coleccion de "Icarly", por ello la compañia Nickelodeon le presenta el siguiente manual de uso:_

**FREDDIE BENSON.**

Datos Generales:

Nombre y apellidos: Fredward Benson

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 4 de febrero de 1994

Estatura: 1.62

Color de cabello: Castaño claro.

Color de ojos: Castaños

Signo: Acuario.

Atencion: Si su modelo es un poco rechonco y tiene una expresion siniestra en el rostro, tirelo! ya que por equivocacion le hemos entregado un Nevel Papperman de la coleccion " Malvados plañidores"

**Datos Secundarios:**

Vestimenta: Su modelo freddie cuenta con varias camisas polo, camisetas de manga larga, jeans y un par de converse.

Alergias: Freddie es muy alergico a las abejas y cebollas.

Poder especial: Puede manejar cualquier aparato tecnologico de una cuadra en la redonda.

Compatibilidad: Nuestro Freddie suele ser amigable con casi todos los modelos.

Empatia: Puede mostrarse molesto cuando otros modelos aparezacan entre ellos el modelo de Sam y personas que les gusten a Carly o Sam.

Funcion: Este es un modelo muy responsable y exesivamente inteligente, aunque tiende a ser un poco friki obsesionado con lo tecnologico ( de acuerdo borremos el poco)

**Interaccion con otros modelos:**

**Carly Shay: **Su modelo se llevara especialmente bien con la figura de Carly Shay. Posiblemente surgan algunos inconvenientes y su Freddie sea rechazado en mas de una ocasion, pero nuestro modelo es fuerte y no se rinde.

**Samantha Puckett:** Cuidado! Si sus modelos se encuentran podria acabar en un desastre, y luego tal vez la muñeca rubia terminaria dandole una patada a su modelo. Se odian entre si, aunque aun tenemos nuestras dudas... despues de que el modelo de Sam besara a el modelo Fredward.

**Spencer Shay:** En este modelo encontrara sobre todo un gran amigo! consejero! y todo lo demas que se pueda imaginar.

_**Nota: **_Si Freddie va con spencer asegurese de ponerle antes un traje antinflamable

**Problemas de funcionamiento:**

**Problema: **Su freddie Benson va constantemente a la casa del vecino y se niega a salir de ahi.

**Solucion:** Seguramente su vecino cuenta con un modelo Carly Shay y por eso no desea salir, convescalo o amenazelo llevando un modelo "Marissa Benson"

**Problema: ** Su Freddie Benson no se mueve

**Solucion:** Lamentamos decirle que su modelo o se quedo sin baterias o un modelo Sam Puckett acaba de asusstarlo probocandole un infarto. En caso de que sea la primera mandenos un correo solisitando sus vaterias nuevas, mientras tanto puede usar a su freddie Benson como un buen gnomo de jardin.

**Problema: **Su Freddie benson no aparece por ningun lado.

**Solucion**: No se preocupe! Seguramente se esconde de algun asesino que corta las camaras de seguridad para que nadie lo vea y el logro captarlo! Nada de que preocuparse...

_**Atencion: **_Si su Freddie Benson aparece con heridas, llevar con un modelo "Marissa Benson" de inmediato.

Preguntas frecuentes:

**Pregunta: **Mi modelo de Freddie Benson se vistio con un traje extraño y luego se va...

Respuesta: Seguramente fue con un modelo de Spencer a la convencion de la Webicom a World of Warlords. ( para que nos entienda una convencion de gente extraña)

**Pregunta:** Cuando pasamos por enfrente de un camion de tacos, Freddie se fue corriendo a que se debe?

Respuesta: Seguramente estaba deseoso de comida, asi que asegurate de comprarle mucha comida mexicana y atragantarse!

**Pregunta: **Sam no deja de molestar a Freddie, pero el no hace nada por detenerla. Debo hacer algo?

**Respuesta**: Simplemente ve y cuentaselo a quien mas confiansa le tengas...

**bueno... no tengo ni idea de porque comenze a escribir esto.. pero casi nunca tengo idea.**

**Bueno como siempre les digo, REVIEWS!**


	2. Spencer Shay

**Hola, como estan... **

**ICarly no es mio, pero si gustan mandarme dinero y comprar un muñeco yo lo acepto ;)**

_SI usted esta leyendo este papelito, significa que acaba de adquirir a un modelo Spencer Shay de nuestra larga coleccion de "Icarly", por ello la compañia Nickelodeon le presenta el siguiente manual de uso:_

**FREDDIE BENSON.**

Datos Generales:

Nombre y apellidos: Spencer Shay

Edad: 29 años

Fecha de nacimiento:11 de noviembre de 1981

Estatura: 1.88

Color de cabello: Castaño

Color de ojos: Castaños

Signo: Escorpion

Incluye: Un par de Calcetines de colores y un traje de Aruthor ( sujeto a disponibilidad)

Atencion: Si su modelo es dice llamarse Sponcer, acabamos de mandarle a su hermano gemelo... es eso o acaba de hacer una tonteria y ahora se escuda en ese nombre

**Datos Secundarios:**

Nemesis: Chuck Chambers, si quiere evitar que su modelo este escondido debajo del sofa favor de no adquirir el modelo de Chuck se lo decimos por su bienestar y el de su familia( y si se lo pregunta nosotros tampoco entendemos como Spencer pelea con un niño de 13 años)

Obseciones: Si no quieres tener a tu modelo traumado, te lo suplicamos. Por favor, no le digas que su trasero esta pllano

Poder especial: Quemar cualquier objeto al alcanze de sus manos.. si tambien puede quemar calcetines.

Compatibilidad: Casi cualquier persona incluso pueden caerles bien las personas que invaden su apartamento y comen comida de su refrigerador ( Compruebelo usted mismo con los modelos Sam y Freddie)

Empatia: Modelos o Personas que critiquen su arte.

Funcion: Dejando al lado la posibilidad de que tu modelo puede quemarte la casa entera, es muy bueno, incluso si tienes suerte puede hacerte un bonito florero

Nota: La empresa no se hace responsable por daños en su propiedad..

**Interaccion con otros modelos:**

**Carly Shay: **Si usted quiere tener bien educado a su modelo es mejor que vaya inmediatamente a la tienda mas cercana y consiga una Carly Shay, ella se encagara de hacer que Spencer limpie y acomode su hogar.

**Sam Puckett: **De una cosa estamos seguros, Samantha y Spencer no son una buena convinacion si quiere salir si quiere hacer a su modelo feliz se podra divertir con el modelo rubio.

**Freddie Benson:** Genial! Su modelo podra divertirse en convenciones ñoñas y tal vez asistir a una cita doble con este modelo Fredward.

**Problemas de funcionamiento:**

**Problema: **Spencer no para de salir con chicas...

**Solucion:** Eso es muy normal en su modelo, solo asegurese de tener una platica antes con el, si no quiere que el chico regrese a casa con un bebe Spencer.

_**Nota:**_ El bebe Spencer asi como otros bebes se consiguen por separado.

**Problema: ** Su Spencer Shay no para de consumir capsut

**Solucion: **Revise rapido su closet, probablemente tambien tenga escondido un aveztrus de nombre Marvin dentro.

**Problema: **Mi modelo acaba de golpearse ¿ que puedo hacer?

**Solucion**: Su modelo es resistente a todo tipo de accidentes, no se preocupe. Solo acuestelo en el sofa y dejelo descansar,

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

**Pregunta: **Mi modelo Spencer esta nervioso desde que compre al Abuelo Shay, ¿ a que se debe?

Respuesta: Probablemente intente convencerlo de volver a la escuela de leyes a la cual solo asisitio 3 dias y creame usted no quiere a un Spencer normal, porque entonces... Carly no se hubiera hecho amiga de Sam y Freddie, y Icarly no existiria, y, y Sam estaria en la correcional, y la guerra de los mundos.. AH!

**Pregunta:** Mi modelo , tiene una grave adiccion a las bromas

**Respuesta: **Lleve a sus ex- compañeros y haga que lo golpen. ¡Siempre funciona!

**Pregunta: **Mi modelo esta deprimido, y aunque cuente con una modelo Carly Shay continua asi

**Respuesta**: Mandelo de campamento con Calceto y la Abuela de Calceto, Esperemos que lo de Calceto sea solo amistad. *_* sospechoso...

_**Haga que su modelo tenga la mejor estadia del mercado...**_

**para mejor informacion llame al: 01800- Esteesunnuemerofalso-1024**

..."

Gracias por los reviews! los quiero.. otra cosa.. me di cuenta de que los fics que no se centran en Seddie son menos revisados...

Ahora, por favor si desean algun modelo dejenme Reviws! SI! O_O por favor!


	3. Sam Puckett

_I usted esta leyendo este papelito, significa que acaba de adquirir a un modelo Sam Puckett de nuestra larga coleccion de "Icarly", por ello la compañia Nickelodeon le presenta el siguiente manual de uso:_

**SAM PUCKETT**

**Datos Generales:**

Nombre y apellidos: Samantha Puckett

Edad: 17 años

Fecha de nacimiento: 17 Abril de 1994 (Cabe mencionar que nació en un autobús)

Estatura: Desconocida (lo único que podemos decirle es que es la mas bajita de los modelos de Icarly)

Color de cabello:Rubio

Color de ojos: Azules

Signo: Aries

Incluye: Una hamburguesa a medio comer y un Bat de béisbol

Atencion: Si su modelo es demasiado amable y se viste femeninamente. Usted tiene 2 opciones, o Sam intenta impresionar a un chico o por error le hemos mandado a su hermana Melanie. Si es asi contactese con nosotros inmediatamente

**Datos Secundarios:**

Obsesiones: La comida, y lo decimos en serio…. Sam se come TODO ( mantenga cerrado su refrigerador si no quiere levantarse a las 2 de la mañana y descubrir que ha sido saqueado)

Poder especial:

Compatibilidad: A su modelo difícilmente le agradan las personas entre ellas se pueden contar: Carly, Spencer y la comida..

Empatia: Casi todo el mundo…Personas que puedan ser demasiado detestables, demasiado tontas, demasiado ñoñas, personas normales, personas amables, personas amigables, personas.. etc.

Funcion: Si bien tu modelo como todo lo de tu refrigerador no te preocupes porque ella podra ayudarte en…. Ok, no te ayudara en nada. Sin embargo es simpatica..

**Interaccion con otros modelos:**

**Carly Shay: **No hay nada mejor que un modelos de Carly para acompañar a su Sam. Ya que el modelo Carly se diferencia de otros por ser como una madre que cuidara y hara que hagan sus trabajos a todos, además de que tendrá a su mejor amiga cerca y hacer lo que sea como contar cuantas hojas tiene un arbol ¡Divertidísimo!

**Freddie Benson:** Lo mejor para que su modelo se descéntrese, juntos podrán practicar ejercicio ( Sam correera tras Freddie para golpearlo) e incluso ampliar su lenguaje y desarrollar la creatividad (Lanzándose insultos).. Pero eso no es todo. Si quiere formar una linda familia Seddie con niñas de cabello castaño y ojos azules cómprelo ya…

Nota: En la compra del modelo de Freddie le regalamos un 10% de descuento en la compra de sus licuados al comprar el décimo ( Cortesía de Los licuados locos)

**Problemas de funcionamiento:**

**Problema:** no consigue que su modelo deje de comer todo lo que ve a su paso

**Solución: Us**ted esta perdiendo su tiempo, asi que mejor vaya a tejer o contar hormigas en la acera. Es imposible que este modelo deje de comet

**Problema:**** La cabeza de su modelo da vueltas y vueltas tipo niña del aro**

**Solucion:**Nosotros no nos hacemos responsables…..

Para no demandar a la empresa firme aquí- _

(Si firma obtendra una paleta gratis)

**Problema:**** Su modelo se la pasa molestando a todos sus modelos que tiene en la casa…**

**Solucion**: Su modelo no fue… y su modelo tampoco nos esta amenazando para que digamos esto….

Y ahora la gran variación.. su Sam cuenta con varias caracteristicas que le seran utiles….

*Cuando no sepa que hacer con su comida ella se lo comera

*Cuando alguien lo moleste ella lo pateara

*Cuando quiera que alguien le toque musica de trombon ella puede hacerlo

*Puede burlarse de su dibujos

*Puede enseñarle a bailar

*Etc..

**Su modelo viene en tres modalidades….**

**Modalidad asecina**

**Modalidad superultra asecina**

**Modalidad Sam…. (Advertencia esta es la mas peligrosa de las tres)**

_**Haga que su modelo tenga la mejor estadía del mercado...**_

**para mejor informacion llame al: 01800- Esteesunnuemerofalso-1024**


End file.
